Multiverse Mayhem
by Blitzwing101
Summary: A mysterious villain with the ability to travel across different dimensions wants to merge them all and rule the Multiverse. A band of heroes unite together to battle the mysterious threat.


_**This is my first fanfic on this website and I will try to add a new chapter everyday or every two days a week.**_

_**I do not own any characters in this fic except for the OCs I've created.**_

_**Chapter 1: New Places, New People Part 1**_

Bellwood: Undertown

It was night time in Bellwood and Ben Tennyson and his alien partner, Rook Blonko, were in Rook's truck, the Proto-Truk, chasing three of Psyphon's goons who had just robbed a high tech weapons shop.

"Aw man. I had to miss the new Sumo Slammers movie just to chase these idiots," Ben said angrily.

"Magister Tennyson said that there has been a connection of robberies these past few days. Monday it was a particle accelerator, yesterday it was a teleportation disk, and now it's a Null Void projector,'' Rook said.

"I wonder why do they need all those devices", Ben said, "Maybe they're trying to build a hideout in the Null Void so the Plumbers won't find them"

"I do not know but we have to catch them and find out," Rook said as he hit the gas pedal.

The goons took out blasters from their pockets and started firing laser bullets at Rook's truck. They kept shooting and they shot one of the truck's tires and Ben and Rook unbuckled their seatbelts and jumped out of the truck before it crashed into a nearby shop that said "Pakmar's Candy Shop".

"My brand new candy shop! Curse you Ben Tennyson", the short and green alien known as Pakmar yelled.

"Ben, transform into Lodestar and magnetize their blasters and that equipment they stole!" Rook told Ben.

"Got it", Ben said.

Ben activated the Omnitrix and started scrolling through the holographic interface of the Omnitrix and tried looking for Lodestar.

"It's Hero Time", Ben yelled as he slammed his palm on the core of the Omnitrix and he started to become taller and became green in color; he grew four vine like legs and had grew a Venus flytrap collar around his head and blue seed-like bulbs grew from his back and the transformation had finished.

"Really, Omnitrix? You give me Wildvine instead of Lodestar," Ben said in a hippie-like voice.

"Ben, use your seeds and throw them towards the crooks. The seeds will wrap around them trapping them inside the vines", Rook suggested.

"Oh. I was thinking of that", lied Ben.

Ben grabbed three seeds from his back and threw them towards the criminals. Huge vines started to emerge from the seed and they wrapped around the criminals, causing them to drop their equipment.

Rook and Ben ran towards the dropped equipment and Rook picked up the stolen Null Void Projector.

"Ha, looks like you lost", Ben said as the Omnitrix was timing out and he reverted back to his human self.

"Think again." One of the criminals said with a smug.

Suddenly, a red and black portal appeared from behind Ben and Rook. The portal started sucking things in such as cars and garbage cans. The portal also started to pull Ben and Rook as well. The goons activated a device on their wrists and they disappeared in a black flash of light.

"What the world just happened?" Ben asked.

"I do not know, but you need to transform into something heavy or we are going be sucked in!" Rook yelled as he was holding on to a light post trying not to get sucked in.

"Alright, Omnitrix give me something good."

Ben slammed the core of the Omnitrix and he started to increase in size. His arms and legs became larger and bulkier and he started to grow a huge body and had a large mouth with many teeth sticking out. He had a medium-sized circle on his stomach that looked like gas.

"Oh, yeah. Gravattack" Ben said

Ben stretched his hands towards the portal and a light green aura surrounded his hands. He used his gravity powers and tried to stop the portal from sucking things in but the gravity of the portal kept switching.

"It's like this portal has its own gravitational pull. I…can't… hold… it." Ben struggingly said as his green aura around his hands started fading and the Omnitrix timed out he returned back to normal. Ben and Rook were sucked inside the portal and it closed. There wasn't any noise except for the incoming transmission from Rook's plumber badge that had been left on the ground.

"_Ben? Rook? Anyone there? Ben! Rook!" _Max Tennyson worryingly said through the badge.

* * *

><p>Dark Dimension: Chaos Castle<p>

In a dark and mysterious dimension known as the Dark Dimension stood a heavily guarded and armed castle that was surrounded by huge black robots. This castle was known as Chaos Castle. Inside Chaos Castle, there was a room filled with every known villain from different dimensions across the Multiverse. Inside that room, a tall, hooded figure stood in front of all the villains discussing matters with them.

"As you all know, I have gathered you all today because I need your help in conquering the Multiverse", The Hooded Figure said, "You each will be assigned a partner and a task. Also, you each get a bracelet that teleports you back here if you're in danger. Are there any questions

"And why should we help you?" asked a huge, green, monstrous looking villain with yellow eyes on his face and horns and huge, pointed ears on the side of his head.

"Well, Goblin, you should help me because I can end your worthless life here and NOW!" the Hooded Figure exclaimed angrily as he shot a compressed orb of electrifying darkness at Goblin. All the villains ducked under the table except Goblin who was hit by the orb and was slammed to the wall; he groaned in pain.

The Hooded Figure flew over to Goblin and picked him up by his armor's collar and spoke to him.

"Now listen here Osborn, I gave you this armor and I gave you the equipment you need to destroy your enemy, Spider-Man. Next time you ask me a question like that I will rip your spine out and deliver it to your son. Do you understand?"

"Yes, your evilness." Goblin said in a raspy voice.

"Good. Now go sit down." The Hooded Figure commanded.

Goblin held his left arm in pain and he struggingly walked back to his seat.

"Now, are there any other questions?"

All of the villains were now frightened and they all shook their heads.

"Good. Now that we got that out of the way, let's get busy"

All the villains partnered up with their assigned partners and they activated their bracelets and they teleported to their designated areas.

"Everything is now in place. Soon I will be the ruler of the Multiverse!" the Hooded Figure said with a devilish grin.

* * *

><p>Ben, in his human form, found himself awoke in a park where boys were playing football, kids chasing their dogs, and families having picnics.<p>

"Where am I?"he asked.

He turned around to see a large billboard that read "Welcome to New York City!".

"Oh my gosh! I'm in New York! I've always wanted to come to the Big Apple, but I never had the time to visit."

He saw another billboard that read "Home of your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man". What interested him the most was the picture of a red and blue themed hero with red covering most of his top body and blue covering the bottom of its pants. On the red part was a black design that looked liked webs. On the mask part it had huge, white lenses with black outlining. It also had a symbol of a black spider on its chest.

"I wonder who that guy is."

Before Ben stared at the picture any longer he decided to call Plumber's Headquarters. "Ben to base, I repeat Ben to base." The only answer Ben got was static. "I guess the com links broke."

All of a sudden, a huge explosion was heard downtown and it startled Ben.

"I better go check it out." And Ben started to run down the streets to where the explosion was.

* * *

><p>Rook found himself awoke in front of a doorstep of a huge buildinghouse that read "Fenton Works".

"It is strange that I have arrived here. I better check in with the locals." Rook said. He knocked on the door and it was opened to show a man and woman in strange jumpsuits. The man was big and fat and he had black and white hair with a huge orange jumpsuit. The woman was half his sized and she was short and skinny and wore black goggles with red lenses and she wore a blue jumpsuit.

"Well, hello young man", the woman began, "What can we do for you?''

Rook thought to himself, "_She sounds like a nice woman." _Then he asked, "Oh... well I got transported from my dimension to yours and I was wondering do you by any chance have a Null Void Projector or a dimensional transfusion device?"

The man and woman looked at Rook like he was insane and the fat man whispered to the woman, "I think he's hit his head."

"Excuse me?" Rook asked looking confused,

"Don't mind him sweetie. I'm Maddie Fenton and this is my husband, Jack Fenton."

"I apologize for not introducing earlier; I am Rook Blonko."

"Okay Rook, would you like to come in?" Maddie asked.

"Yes Ma'am." Rook answered back.

Rook walked in the house and he saw a teenage girl with long, orange hair and had aqua blue eyes with lipstick on her lips. She wore a black long-sleeved shirt and wore aqua colored pants. For foot wear she wore black flats.

"Hello and who are you?'' She asked.

"Jazz, be nice." Maddie said.

"Sorry, My name is Jazz Fenton and who are you?"

"Well Jazz my name is Rook Blonko."

" Well, 'Rook Blonko' what are you doing here and what's with the suit and the black marks on your face?"

"Never mind that, do you people have a phone?" Rook asked.

"Why yes it's in our son's room. And please knock before you enter; he respects his privacy." Maddie told Rook as she was pointing at a door on the side of the hallway.

Rook nodded his head and walked down the hall. He was about to knock on the door but it was cracked and he looked through it and saw two teenagers inside. One was a scrawny, black male with glasses on his face and he wore a red beret on his head. He wore a yellow long-sleeved shirt and had green cargo pants and also wore brown boots. The other teen was a tan female with black hair in the style of a ponytail on the top of her head. She had purple lipstick on and had purple eyes. She wore a black tank top with a purple circle on it and shirt revealed a small section of her stomach. She wore a black skirt with green patterned stripes on it and she wore purple pants with black boots with grey soles.

The two teens were looking out the window and a teenage male flew thorough it. The male had snow white hair and neon green eyes. He had tan skin and wore a black jumpsuit with grey gloves and boots. A strange 'D' symbol was in the middle of his chest. The male thanked the other two teens and two rings formed around his waist and the upper ring went up and the lower ring went down and after the rings disappeared it was shown to be a Caucasian teenage male with black hair and blue eyes. He wore a white shirt with a red oval in the middle. He wore blue pants and wore red and white tennis shoes.

Rook gasped at the transformation and it caused him to lose his balance and tumble into the middle of the floor of the teens they looked at him in surprise and the teen male who went through the transformation asked "How much did you just see?"

* * *

><p>Sorry that the chapter was so long. I was getting some ideas together and I was just deciding. I know that this chapter doesn't have that much action in it but I promise you the next ones will.<p>

Next Chapter: New Places, New People Part 2


End file.
